The present disclosure relates to the field of locksets for doors. More specifically, it relates to locksets having a latch bolt that is actuated by axial or rotational movement of a door knob.
Non-lockable door locksets that have a knob-actuated latch bolt in which the latch bolt may be actuated either by an axial (“push-pull”) movement of the knob on either side of the lockset, or by rotational movement of the knobs on either side of the lockset, are well-known. Typically, these locksets are operated by pushing the outside knob, pulling the inside knob, or rotating either knob in either direction to retract the latch bolt. Lockable locksets with knob-actuated latch bolts that may be actuated by rotational movement of the knobs are ubiquitous. The locking function, however, introduces complexities in locksets, which complexities have not previously been adequately resolved for locksets that are actuable by axial movement of the knobs.
There is a need for a practical lockset that is operable in a push-pull mode, or both a push-pull mode and a rotational mode, and that is also selectively lockable from one or both sides. Such a lockset preferably can be easily installable in standard doors (i.e., doors of standard thickness), and preferably is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, of durable construction, and reliable in operation.